


Falling Ace

by sparksfly0033



Category: Ishikawa Yuki, Japan Volleyball, Ryujin Nippon, Volleyball - Fandom, Yanagida Masahiro - Fandom
Genre: AU, Japan Volleyball - Freeform, M/M, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 11:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12530076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparksfly0033/pseuds/sparksfly0033
Summary: An AU about Masahiro Yanagida, Japan Men's National Volleyball team ace feeling the fear of getting block.





	Falling Ace

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I got caught with the ryujin nippon fever and now so much into Japan's Men Volleyball Team.  
> This AU was triggered by documentaries I had been watching for the past few days. If you know Yanagida Masahiro, his one of the ace of the Japan team but what is interesting about him is as a spiker his only 186 cm tall.  
> His tall, yes but as a volleyball player his usually the shortest spiker in the court during matches. He has really great mentality and plays smartly always. He usually is good during pinch and produces points in crucial moments so I made this AU to get everything twisted. AHAHAHA

“14-14…”

Ishikawa mentally read the scores flashed flash at the screen in the center of the court, above everyone like a taunting presence pressuring each of the team to not make any mistakes but hit every ball tossed at them as hard as they can as well.

Everyone looks exhausted yet the young ace knows, he believes that the fire in his teammates had yet to die. 

The young lad clad with the red Japanese uniform bent down, both hands places on either f his knees as he eyes the opponents in front of them. They are tall, too tall even for him. He shakes his head though, trying to brush off the fear creeping behind his spine as he takes one deep breath and focused his mindset to the next point.

Their setter captain’s voice echoed behind him and he looks backs to answer with his own set of encouragement. He reads the sign their captain’s fingers formed and nod in agreement. The ball should go to him. One of the most reliable guy on the court right o when it comes to the pinch.  
Ishikawa now turned his head to his left, met with Dekita’s focused gazed before tapping the hand reached out towards him, encouraging the middle hitter with a firm nod.

The home crown is eager as usual and no. 14 tried to divert his attention away from the source of the sounds towards the shorter guy on his right.  
Yanagida Masahiro, one of the ace of team Japan, the other player everyone has their bets in.  
He knows that his Senpai is more than capable. Despite being the shortest spiker in the court right now, he had been battling these blockers since the first set and even until now, they’re still onto him. Ishikawa calls at him, trying to get his attention for the usual exchange of encouragement every point gain or point lost but the other ace did not respond.

The younger creased his eyebrows and decided to cross the short between them and tapped Masahiro’s shoulder in an attempt to catch his attention. The older jolted from his trance and looked at the presence on his left a second or two before replying a short “hey”.

“Are you okay?” Ishikawa asked worried that Masa, as most people call him, might be feeling a bit tired of being in the whole set until this final set. The younger knows that his senpai do not have the best stamina but he somehow pulls it through but now he looks a little drained, too drained if he can say.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Masahiro replied, straightened his stand as he looks at their opponent’s huddle in the center of the court. “Let’s get the next point back.” He then told the younger ace, hands reach out in between them.

“Oh-umm, yeah..” Ishikawa accepted before they exchange a handshake or two. Masahiro’s eyes focused back at the blockers now standing in front of him and Ishikawa retreated at the center of the court, tried his best to get his eyes to the server in the other end of the net.

The whistle was blown and the ball came flying.

The serve was strong as usual but their skills and experience libero picked it up. Ishikawa took hurried steps backward as their captain took his previous place, closer to the net getting ready to set. 

He eyes the opponent in front of the net. Three blockers looking up at the ball going its way down the hands of their captain. He takes a deep breath. He needs to get the blockers marked him. They need to get him free.

Dekita approached from the left and Ishikawa run from the center. He sees on his right Masahiro was getting ready for his take of and as the ball came contacted to their setter, the small ace was on his run. Ishikawa sees two blockers bite his middle approached and Dekita himself got one for his supposed outside hit. Masahiro is now free and mid-air, he knows their plan work.  
They need to get the other ace free. They need to get any wall away from his course because everyone in the court knows that Masahiro is unstoppable that way. 

“Go!!!” Ishiwaka shouted, two seconds before his feet touched the floor.  
Masahiro was up, form beautiful as usual as he gets ready to hit. Ishikawa positioned his self on the crossed coursed, getting ready to follow. It was a flashed, all of them knew all there is left is a score to score and they’ll be one point away from closing this final set but a sudden gushed of wind passed Ishikawa’s left cheek and then he saw, the other blocker that was on him was now sprinting towards Masa’s direction.

“Impossible,” he thought as the tall guy leaped sidewards, one arm stretched towards the crosscourt direction, the course of Masahiro’s hit. A second passed and the ball bounced back just in front of Ishikawa like a loud thud, louder than the crowd…then silence.

The younger ace stared at the ball rolling towards the end lines and as the small ace came down from his flight, their opponent’s scream echoed through the gym, followed by the crowd and everyone else. Right there Ishikawa realized, Masahiro is crumbling. He is scared and never hid he expect to see him look so small in front of the blocker looking down at him at the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> This AU came out of nowhere but I hope you guys liked it.


End file.
